Alone Time
by Graceful108
Summary: Kate disappears. Will Jack ever find her? Read to find out.
1. Alone Time

One day Kate was walking in the woods and got lost. It was almost dark and Kate needed to find or make a shelter and a fire. Well she only had some rope, pocket knife, a box of matches, and some fruit. So when she realize how dark it was she wound build a shelter. First she got 3 long logs about 5 ft. and 1 about 6 ft. Then she found 2 tree about 4 ft. apart. Next she evens out the 6 ft. log between the 2 trees and ties each end to the trees cutting the rope as she finished tieing each end of the log. Then she ties the other 3 logs evenly space from one and another to the 6 ft. log. After that she finds some palm tree branches laying then long ways on the 5 ft. long logs for the roof. Finally she was able to make a fire. After some of the fruit and went to sleep.

The next morning she was waken up by Jack shacking her and Jack saying "Kate, wake up! Kate, please wake up don't be died!" 

"Jack want are you doing here?" Kate asked in a surprised way.

"I came looking for you this morning when you didn't came back lat night," he said while he took a breath from running.

"Thanks Jack, but you scared to living hell out of me. It like one minute I'm asleep then I'm awake with your big eyes staring at me."

"Sorry Kate, I was just trying to see if you were alive."

"That ok, I forgive you only because I'm feeling nice today." She said in a funny way.

"This is a nice fort. Does it work?" Jack said flirty way.

"Thanks, it works very go. Wound you like to test it later?" Kate answered in a flirty way.

"Sure we can try it later, but what do we do in till then?" asked Jack.

"Well, we need to get some fruit to eat, get more fire wood to get a fire going, find some more palm tree leaves to lay on, use your trap to make a door for privatice, and we have to have lunch and dinnir ok Jack?" Kate said.

"Sounds good Kate." Answer Jack.

First they got some fruit. Second the found some more palm tree leaves. Then while Kate was cutting fruit Jack went to find some more fire wood. Every once in awhile they wound she a smile and some giggles. It was their way of saying hi and seeing what each other was doing.

By the time they were done it was almost dark and getting cooler, which gave them a reason to get closer to each other. They normal never are able to get this close because Jack was or one of the other castaways was watching them. After awhile Kate could not stand it. So every once in awhile Kate wound go missing and Jack being Jack would always go find her. This was Kate's way of being able to spend some time with Jack, without the other castaways spying on them and lucky Jack hasn't figured it out yet.

"Kate, can I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Sure, Jack." Kate answered with a worried look.

"Why do you get lost most of the times you go for walk these days?" Jack asked turning his head so his eyes meet with Kate lovely green eyes.

"I don't really know." Kate answered turning her head to break the eye contact because it was a lie. Also Kate didn't want Jack to see that in her eyes because for some reason Jack could always tell what she was thinking in her eyes.

"Kate, I know that's not true because I know you know why. Kate, please tell me?" Jack said as he brought her head around so their eyes met again.

After about a minute or 2 of looking in Kate's eyes and he knew why she always got lost.

"Kate, do you get lost so I can come and find you because you want to spend time with me?" Jack asked it a sweet and kind way.

"Yes, but wait a minute why is it always only you who tries to find me?" Kate said in a funny suspicious way at Jack.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jack asked

"Sure, Jack." Answer Kate as she brought her ear close to his mouth.

"Well, I come alone to spend time with you too." Jack wrispered into Kate's ear. The comment got a giggle out of Kate.

Then they gave each other a little kiss, but that little kiss caused an even more longer and passionet kiss. After the kiss nothing was said, but instead they went into the shelter that Kate made for some "alone time."

The End


	2. On the back

Chapter 2

So the next morning when Kate woke up Jack wasn't next to her, which scared Kate a lot. "Jack, Jack, where are you Jack!!" Kate though expecting the worst. Then once she opens the trap she saw Jack sitting next to the fire. Kate let out a sigh of relief, which Jack heard and turned around to see Kate's head sticking out between the tarp and one of the trees.

"Good morning sunshine." Jack said giving Kate a sweet loving smile as he got up and started walking to Kate.

When he got to Kate he grabs the tarp and pulls it open so Kate can get out. Once Kate was out of the shelter and after Jack lets go of the tarp Jack walks over to Kate and they give each other a kind and loving kiss.

"So you want some fruit?" Jack asked while holding a mango in his hand.

"Sure I'll have some, besides I'm hungry any way." Kate answered with a happy smile, while taking the fruit for Jacks hands.

Once they were done eating and put out the fire Jack said with a little sigh of sadness in his voice, "Well, once we take the tarp down and pack up we should head back to camp."

"Jack do we really have to leave, T mean it's beautiful out here so much better then the hot beach." Asked Kate with a despite voice.

"Kate, I want to stay here too, but we can't because after awhile if we don't come back the other castaways would start looking for us and you know what will happen if they find us together." Answered Jack in an angry then sweet voice.

"I know and I just you're right it would be bad if they found us with a fire going and a shelter with a tarp for a door. Do you think we can do this again?" Kate said with a sad hopeless voice.

"Probably, but not often because then people will suspected something." Jack said in a reassuring voice.

"Ok." Kate said in a hopeful way.

So they headed back to camp and once they about 50ft. from camp they gave each other 1 last kiss, the kiss was loving and passionate. They had one last kiss because once they get back to camp they can't even be really close together because when ever they are together another castaways is watching then. So if they can't even be close to each other what do you think a kiss would do. The other castaways already know that Jack loves Kate and Kate loves Jack, which had lead to them to believe that it's a bigger relationship then they say.

Jack and Kate know they have a bigger relationship then just friends and it's up to them when they want to tell it to the other castaways, but soon then they think everyone will know their relationship is bigger then they say. So they continued on back to camp trying to walk as slowly as possible, but not like they're trying to stay away from camp. Once they were about 10ft. from camp they walked at normal speed so the other castaways wouldn't suspect they're walking slowly to spend more time with each other.

Once they got back Kate was greeted with a hug by Claire, Sawyer, Sun, and hellos from Hurly, Charlie with Aaron in his arms, Rose, Sayid, Sawyer, and Desmond. Jack was also greeted with hugs and hellos. After everyone went back to what they were doing Kate decided to go see Claire and Aaron. Now Jack went and put his bag backing his tent when Sawyer asked if he would like to play some ping pong and Jack said yes.


	3. Mr Noisy

Chapter 3

"Hay, Claire." Kate said walking towards Claire.

"Hi, Kate, what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Jack. I mean you to haven't been able to spend anytime together lately." Claire said in a normal and sneaky way.

"No, that's ok. We spent some time together finding our way back to camp, but thanks for the suggestion" Answered Kate in a puzzled and a little worried way.

"So what brings you over here" Claire asks in a funny way.

"I just want to see how Aaron was doing?" Kate said cocking her head a little bit to the side smiling at Aaron lying peaceful in his crib.

"He's doing good. He's been Charlie da it's so sweet. Charlie has been around more often now." Said Claire giving Aaron a loving smile.

Meanwhile "So doc, do you and freckles have fun last night" Sawyer asked in his usual sly way.

"What do you mean? I spent all night looking for her." Answered Jack in a confused and worried way.

"You expect my to believe that doc. Come on you're telling me that it took you all day to find her when she was only 2 miles away from camp." Sawyer said in an I'm not stupid way.

"Hay how did you know how fare she was from camp?" asked Jack in a suspicious way.

"Because doc, you're both blind I was watching you the hole time. You and Freckles were so forces on each other you didn't see me. Now what happened last night between you two?" Sawyer said in his normal way.

"Why don't you tell me Sawyer you were there?" Jack said in a mad sarcastic way.

"Doc, if I knew why would I ask you. After you guys went in that shelter I couldn't see anything. So I gave up and came back to camp." Sawyer answer in his usual sarcastic way.


End file.
